Allamanda hybrid cultivar BCT9810ALL.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Allamanda plant, botanically known as Allamanda hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98BCT9810ALLxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Voorhout, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Allamanda cultivars with double flowers with attractive coloration.
The new cultivar originated from a cross-pollination of two unnamed selections of Allamanda hybrid, not patented, in Voorhout, The Netherlands. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Voorhout, The Netherlands, in 1998. The new cultivar was selected on the basis of its double yellow-colored flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Voorhout, The Netherlands, since 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Allamanda are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar BCT9810ALL have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and daylength without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98BCT9810ALLxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98BCT9810ALLxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar of Allamanda:
1. Upright, spreading and trailing growth habit.
2. Freely flowering habit.
3. Double flowers that are yellow in color.
Plants of the new Allamanda differ primarily from plants of the unnamed parent selections primarily in flower form as plants of the unnamed parent selections do not have single flowers.
Plants of the new Allamanda can be compared to plants of the cultivars Silver Dwarf and Hendersonii, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Voorhout, The Netherlands, plants of the new Allamanda differed from of the cultivars Silver Dwarf and Hendersonii in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Allamanda had darker green-colored, rounded and more pointed leaves than plants of the cultivars Silver Dwarf and Hendersonii.
2. Plants of the new Allamanda had larger flowers and were more freely flowering than plants of the cultivars Silver Dwarf and Hendersonii.
3. Plants of the new Allamanda had double flowers whereas plants of the cultivars Silver Dwarf and Hendersonii had single flowers.